solution miracle façon équipe 10
by ylg
Summary: recueil de drabbles:: Ino trouve LA grande solution à ses problèmes de coeur, dit-elle. 11ème vignette : des choses sérieuses. 12e: Shikamaru et Chouji, poids plume. 13e: festin post mission. 14e: sandwiches ? 15e: 10 instantanés. 16e: des histoires de régime adapté. MàJ, 17e: regarder passer les nuages. ::Ino/Shika/Cho, 3some bi, amitié, gen::
1. solution miracle

**Titre : **solution-miracle  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple : **Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chōji  
**Rating : **PG / K+  
**Disclaimer : **Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt : **"à l'usure"  
pour Ishime  
250 mots

oOo

« Je crois que je sais, » annonça platement Ino, de but en blanc. Shikamaru ne prit même pas la peine de lui demander quoi, se contentant de hausser un sourcil vaguement interrogatif.

« J'ai promis de ne jamais perdre contre Sakura, ni en ninjutsu ni en amour. Je fais tout ce que je peux en ninjutsu et je la battrai ! mais en amour, on est comme qui dirait bloquées. Et c'est trop usant de se morfondre après un type qui n'a jamais fait attention à moi et qui nous a tous laissés tomber comme de vieilles chaussettes : je jette l'éponge.  
-Euh… et ça ne te fait pas perdre votre espèce de concours, ça ? s'étonna Chōji.  
-Bien sûr que non, imbécile ! Renoncer à Sasuke en tant qu'individu, ne veut pas dire renoncer à l'amour en général. Et pendant que Sakura continuera à pleurnicher dans son coin, _moi _je serai heureuse. Deux fois plus heureuse, même ! Donc sur ce plan je gagne, CQFD. »

Chōji et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard interloqué. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait inventé, encore ? Selon son idée, le pire pouvait être à craindre, parce que traditionnellement, une fois décidée, Ino fonçait tête baissée sans se laisser arrêter par quoi que ce soit. Et son explication, effectivement, aurait inquiété bien du monde…

La « démonstration » d'Ino faite, Shikamaru récapitula, incrédule : « Donc, maintenant que tu as perdu ta détermination première, puisque t'obstiner sur Sasuke n'a servi strictement à rien, c'est _nous deux à la fois _que tu vas ennuyer et harceler jusqu'à ce qu'on te cède ? »


	2. le sel de la terre

**Titre** : le sel de la terre  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple **: Akimichi Chōji/Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt** : "she's the saltz of the earth, and she's dangerous"  
pour Ishime  
200 mots

**Note : **ceci n'est _pas _une suite au drabble précédent. C'en est juste un autre sur les mêmes personnages. S'il m'arrive d'en écrire encore de nouveaux, je les updloaderai ici aussi, mais sans aucun souci de continuité, ni sans doute de cohérence de l'un à l'autre.

oOo

Shikamaru, a priori, n'avait aucune envie de faire équipe avec une fille. Chōji, lui, pourrait s'accommoder d'à peu près tout tant qu'il reste avec son meilleur ami. Ino n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver avec ces deux-là… Au départ, ça avait l'air plutôt mal parti. Mais, comment dire ? Ino, c'est pas « une fille ». Ino, c'est Ino :

« Elle donne du goût à la vie.  
-Comme le sel dans tes chips ?  
-Euh… non. Plutôt comme l'arôme barbecue, en fait.  
-Piquante, j'te l'fais pas dire.  
-Mais y'a des fois elle fait peur… »

Elle menace leur équilibre, à ces garçons, celui qu'ils avaient construit à deux étant enfants. Mais d'une autre manière, elle le renforce aussi. Elle en crée un nouveau.  
Le lien qu'ils ont tous les trois désormais est au moins aussi fort que celui qu'avaient leurs pères, voire plus encore. Il a une touche de différent, un quelque chose en plus.

Leur relation a un goût spécial, c'est sûr. Pas exactement celui de l'interdit : ça, ils ne connaissent pas, pas encore. Après tout, il n'y a jamais rien d'exactement « normal » dans ce village.


	3. bonne nuit

Une note à l'intention de la, hum, "personne" qui m'a laissé un commentaire anonyme bourré de fautes la dernière fois pour m'accuser de "laisser mon histoire en plan" : le mot qui manque à ton vocabulaire est "**drabble**" et je considère l'utilisation du langage SMS comme une insulte personnelle. Démerde-toi pour trouver toi-même ce que ça veut dire.

Au reste des lecteurs : merci de votre visite, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en présence de ces quelques centaines de mots et bonne journée.

* * *

**Titre** : bonne nuit  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Fandom** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple **: Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chōji  
**Rating** : PG / K+  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi 

**Prompt** : "give me a long kiss goodnight, and everything will be alright"  
pour Ishime  
180 mots

oOo

« J'vais jamais réussir à dormir, soupira Ino.  
-T'as intérêt, pourtant.  
-Mais c'est la première nuit qu'on passe ensemble…  
-On est en mission. Tu te rappelles ? Asuma-sensei est à deux pas et une rude journée nous attend demain.  
-Oh. Bien sûr. »

Elle se tourna et se retourna, frustrée. Jusqu'à ce que Chōji la prenne dans ses bras et la serre contre lui pour calmer un peu sa nervosité. « Là… ne te met pas en boule pour ça, tout va bien.  
-Je suis une fille, se plaignit-elle juste par principe. J'ai besoin d'affection et c'est pas avec un garçon aussi sec que Shikamaru que j'en aurai. »

Shikamaru se donna juste la peine de grogner en vague signe de protestation. Pour toute réponse, Chōji se contenta de lui tapoter affectueusement l'épaule. Ino le laissa faire, puis, après quelques instants de réflexion, elle se redressa, lui roula une pelle généreuse, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Shikamaru, et se recoucha.

Il n'arriverait rien de plus. Mais ça suffisait largement.


	4. trois fois plus

**Titre :** trois fois plus  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnages :** Sarutobi Asuma, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi

**Thème :** "triple" pour 31 jours  
100 mots.

oOo

« Asuma-sensei ?  
- Oui, Ino ?  
- Y'a moyen de changer le nom de notre équipe ?  
- Quoi, pour faire comme Gai ?  
- Non, sérieusement. Je trouve que le « dix » ne nous va pas du tout. On serait mieux avec un « trois ».  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- C'est simple. Shikamaru est trois fois plus intelligent que la moyenne.  
- Nan, seulement deux.  
- On pourrait faire tenir trois personnes normales dans un gabarit Chōji.  
- Hey !  
- Et Ino gagnerait la troisième place à un concours de beauté ?  
- Hey toi-même !!  
- Ino est trois fois plus enquiquinante qu'une fille standard ?  
- C'est ça, moquez-vous.  
- …Honnêtement, non, je ne pense pas. » (et d'ailleurs ça vaut mieux…)


	5. galère

**Titre :** vogue la galère  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple :** Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chōji  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer :** Kishimoto Masashi

**Thème :** "galère" pour 31 jours  
200 mots

oOo

Elle en a de bonnes, Ino, avec ses « ça nous simplifiera la vie ». D'accord, ça ne fait pas de jaloux ainsi, mettre toute l'équipe au même endroit rend les choses plus rapides et plus faciles quand on les appelle pour une mission, et finalement ça ne change pas la dynamique entre eux _pendant_ une mission. Mais se supporter tous les trois au quotidien ? Au bout de quelque temps, ça vire à la galère.

C'est la guerre entre Ino et ses régimes _versus_ Chōji et la bonne chère, c'est la guerre entre Ino qui refuse d'être prise pour la bonniche de service et Shikamaru qui n'a jamais la moindre envie de faire le ménage, c'est même la guerre entre Chōji et Shikamaru quand on retrouve des miettes de chips là où « on » voudrait s'étendre, ou quand Shikamaru trouve que Chōji est trop bonne pâte vis-à-vis d'Ino.

Heureusement, il en faudrait quand même plus pour qu'ils en arrivent à la brouille. Ils s'aiment toujours. Personne n'a jamais dit que l'amour c'est facile, et ils s'en accommodent. Comme ils sont tous les trois dans le même bateau, et tiennent à rester ensemble, de discussion en compromis, ils arrivent toujours à arranger les choses.


	6. bestiole en peluche

**Titre **: un truc de fille  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base **: Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple **: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino ; indices d'Ino/Shika et d'Ino/Shika.Cho  
**Gradation **: PG / K-plus

**Disclaimer **: propriété de Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt **: qu'arriverait-il si Ino ou Shikamaru se trouvait changé en animal - métamorphose très métaphorique, ici.  
**Pour **Ishime  
**Nombre de mots **: 150

oOo

« Un renne en peluche. Pourquoi tu as un renne en peluche dans ta chambre ? »

Ino leva les yeux au ciel.  
« C'est pas un renne, c'est censé être un cerf. »

Une bestiole à quatre pattes, avec des bois sur la tête, en tout cas. Plus un mini-bandeau de Konoha autour de la patte avant gauche. Shikamaru avait beau ne rien comprendre aux filles, il savait que s'il insistait « pourquoi un cerf, alors » la réponse ne lui plairait sans doute pas. Et ça les embarrasserait tous les deux. Il garda donc le silence en souhaitant n'avoir jamais ouvert la bouche, pour commencer. Voire même n'être jamais entré là.

Pourtant, Ino répondit quand même :  
« C'est que je n'ai pas encore trouvé de papillon. Un sanglier, ou au moins un cochon ça devrait être assez facile, mais... »

Elle eut au moins le bon goût de rougir. Ahlala, les filles et leurs idées « mignonnes » !


	7. des trucs de gonzesse

**Titre** : super technique secrète !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple** : Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chōji  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt** : "plier les draps"  
(proposé par Heera Ookami, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Ino/Shika/Cho)

**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

« Alors, vous avez bien compris ce que vous avez à faire ?  
- Ouiii. Pas besoin de récapituler une troisième fois la mission, ça va, on maîtrise.  
- Bien.  
- À trois...  
- Un.  
- Deux.  
- Trois ! »

Chōji déploie ses bras, allongés autant qu'il faut, et fait claquer les draps avant de les replier. La manipulation d'ombres de Shikamaru, sans aucune épaisseur, en lisse les plis sans en créer de nouveaux. Les deux techniques sont parfaitement coordonnées. En deux temps trois mouvements, tout est plié.

« Et voilà le travail.  
- Et Ino n'a rien fichu, comme d'habitude.  
- Ino, mon petit père, n'a pas de technique applicable à plier le linge ou autre corvée ménagère du même type. Je fournis les essences florales pour parfumer la lessive -  
- C'est des trucs de gonzesse inutiles.  
- Et qui est bien content quand même d'avoir des draps propres qui sentent bon ? - et je réserve mes techniques spéciales à des missions sérieuses.  
- Mais les nôtres on peut les gaspiller sans problème pour d'insignifiants travaux domestiques ?  
- C'est toi-même qui a calculé combien ça serait plus rapide et moins fatigant ainsi ! »


	8. une autre force

**Titre** : et autre chose  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couples** : Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino ; légère mention de Saku/Sasu/Naru et/ou de Ino/Shika/Cho si vous voulez le voir ainsi  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masahi

**Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : fin de la première partie/début du _timeskip_

**Prompt** : "Se décider à partir est trop pénible, {il} n'a plus l'énergie de partager l'enthousiasme inconscient d'Ino. A peine celle de l'envier."  
D'après Ishime  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Elle n'a plus l'énergie de partager l'enthousiasme inconscient d'Ino, à peine celle de l'envier. Pendant qu'elle se lamentait sur ses deux compagnons qui se déchirent sans pouvoir rien y faire, sa meilleure amie, _elle_, profite de faire partie d'une équipe unie, soudée, et voit encore la vie du bon côté.

Sakura se décourage. Qu'y a-t-il qu'elle puisse faire ? Elle n'est pas assez forte pour ramener Sasuke au village de ses mains, pas assez forte non plus pour protéger Naruto d'ennemis inconnus.  
Il faut autre chose. Un nouveau but. Une nouvelle source d'énergie. Devenir pour eux un nouveau soutien ?


	9. travail de précision

**Titre** : travail de précision  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages** : Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masahi

**Notes** : cross-posté sur fic sur demande (avec l'antépénultième, "domesticité") pour Nelja qui voulait de l'utilisation de leurs pouvoirs, et qui pensait que ces drabbles ça serait mieux rien.

**Prompt** : "« Ou que tu pourras {me} voler {mes} clés sans te faire prendre. »"  
d'après Jainas  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

« Tu pourras lui voler ses clés sans te faire prendre ?  
- Évidemment, pour qui me prends-tu ? C'est un jeu d'enfant. Je guette son retour. J'attends qu'il ouvre sa porte, entre, et les range. Quand je sais dans quelle poche elles sont, je prends possession de son corps et je les lance. Il croira les avoir égarées chez lui ensuite.  
- Je continue à penser qu'il serait plus facile de profiter de son absence pour nous introduire chez lui sans même avoir à utiliser une clé… Mais le client a bien spécifié : ce trousseau, et avant ce soir.  
- Il l'aura. »


	10. l'opinion des autres

**Titre** : le qu'en-dira-t-on  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couples** : Nara Shikamaru x Yamanaka Ino x Akimichi Chōji  
**Gradation** : PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Avertissements** : threesome

**Prompt** : "Il voudrait aussi le sentir se laisser aller contre lui et simplement apprécier le battement de ses ailes et de son cœur, tout contre lui, avec juste les nuages comme spectateurs."  
d'après Skuld  
pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet 09 chez Drakys)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

Juste les nuages comme spectateurs et personne pour les juger, voilà ce dont Shikamaru rêve. Personne pour trouver que faire une pause de temps en temps pour ne pas péter les plombs et donc être plus efficace ensuite, c'est du temps perdu. Personne pour imaginer que coucher avec ses deux coéquipiers à la fois c'est être quelqu'un d'insatisfait.

Pas qu'il se soucie le moins du monde de ce que les gens pensent, mais dès qu'ils commencent à le prononcer à haute voix, ça le soûle passablement. Ça énerve Ino, ça affecte Chōji, et il ne veut pas de ça !


	11. un chef impartial

**Titre** : fini de jouer  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couples** : Shikamaru et Ino (plus Chouji)  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Continuité **: juste avant l'ellipse temporelle  
**Prompts** : "C'est pas pareil" et "Elle est où l'impartialité là ?" pour Heera Ookami (Noël 2009)  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

« Chef impartial ? mais on est ton équipe _tous les deux_, tu nous connais mieux que quiconque et on est les meilleurs. Alors pourquoi de nous deux tu n'as emmené que Chouji ? Et moi, alors, je compte pour du beurre ?

- Mais ça a rien à voir. Composer une équipe pour être efficace et choisir des copains pour, je sais pas, faire du sport pour s'amuser, c'est pas pareil. J'avais besoin de force brute et toi, ma vieille, si tu es bonne en espionnage tu ne vaux pas lourd en offensif ni même en défensif. Et en plus je t'ai vue utiliser récemment ta technique de possession à tort et à travers et te mettre stupidement en danger.

- Ouais, bon. C'était pas pareil non plus. Et si comme tu le prétends ton équipe était construite pour marcher, pourquoi vous vous êtes plantés, hein ?

- He, ho, là c'est toi qui manques de partialité : c'est pas tout d'être bons, on n'en est pas forcément les meilleurs pour autant. Il m'aurait fallu plus ; pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, je sais ce qui s'est passé.

- Ouais, bon…

- ...

- Dis. Tu crois que Chouji va s'en sortir, au moins ?

- Y'a intérêt. Merde, y'a intérêt... »


	12. meilleurs amis

**Titre** : catégories  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple** : Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chōji  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt** : Shikamaru et Chōji, « Plume »  
pour Luhnatique sur kyrielle 100 (mars '10)

**Nombre de mots** : 120

oOo

Shikamaru a toujours été un poids plume, pas grand et plus maigre que la moyenne des enfants de son âge. Comparé à Chōji, déjà enrobé, c'était d'autant plus flagrant. Pour les exercices de lutte au corps-à-corps, à l'école, on ne les mettait jamais l'un contre l'autre et même si Chōji préférait ça comme ça : ça ne fait pas de se battre contre son meilleur ami ! Shikamaru trouvait ça injuste : il faudrait bien apprendre un jour à se battre contre toutes les catégories d'adversaires possibles, hors de l'école la lutte ne sera pas _juste_, et tant que c'était à l'école justement c'était surtout un jeu, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de s'y entraîner avec qui il voulait ?


	13. partage

**Titre** : le sens du partage ?  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couples** : Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji (et Asuma peut être là aussi à côté de la scène mais n'intervient pas)  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt** : « Bataille ! » d'après Benebu  
pour la case n°12 d'un bingo d'écriture, laquelle cachait « l'équipe 10 »

**Continuité** : mettons, avant ou au début de l'ellipse temporelle  
**Nombre de mots** : 200

oOo

Chōji affirmait qu'un bon gueuleton, c'est une bataille qu'il fallait engloutir le plus possible de nourriture le plus vite possible et savourer lentement le tout dernier morceau. Qu'Ino et Shikamaru ne soient pas d'accord avec sa vision des choses n'empêchait pas qu'ils restent fascinés par sa descente. Ino surtout Shikamaru, prévoyant, livrait une autre bataille de son côté : soustraire des morceaux de choix à la voracité de son équipier.

« Hey ! C'est mon morceau de viande que tu viens d'engloutir ! Mooon morceau de viande que je me réservais ! » rugit tout à coup Ino.

Contrit, Chōji marqua une pause mais Shikamaru l'empêcha de s'excuser en renvoyant la balle à Ino :  
« Bah, et ton régime ?  
- Justement ! J'avais choisi très exprès quels morceaux je voulais. En fonction de la taille et de la teneur en gras.  
- Mais y'avait pas ton nom écrit dessus et il n'était pas dans ton assiette non plus. C'est le plus rapide qui gagne, c'est tout.  
- Et le partage, alors ? Pensez un peu aux autres, quoi !  
- …De ta part, ça veut surtout dire « pensez un peu à moi », non ?  
- C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Et en quoi ça te regarde ? »

Chōji la coupe : « Tiens, tu peux prendre celui-là si tu veux. »


	14. à manger !

le retour des mini-fics après la tentative de plus-de-longueur de "Trio gagnant" ( /s/6649531/ ) ; je crois que je me sens quand même plus à l'aise dans les petites vignettes...

* * *

**Titre** : c'est pas moi qui préparerai à bouffer cette fois !  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couples** : Nara Shikamaru et Yamanaka Ino  
**Gradation** : PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto

**Prompt** : « Comment préparer un sandwich d'après Shikamaru et Ino »  
pour Ishime (réveillon '10-11)  
**Nombre de mots** : 150

oOo

- Je ne m'occuperai pas de préparer les casse-croûte !  
- Je ne te l'ai même pas demandé.  
- Ouais, et tu fais bien, parce que je refuse. Juste parce que je suis la seule fille de l'équipe…  
- C'est bon, c'est bon, je l'ai entendu cent fois, ton discours là-dessus, et ta nourriture pour lapin je n'en veux pas.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?  
- Que pour cette mission on a besoin d'énergie et que tes lubies de régime sont incompatibles avec ça.  
- Alors tu vas demander à Chōji de nous donner un infarctus avec sa junk food ? ou tu vas cuisiner toi-même peut-être ?  
- Nan. On prend des rations réglementaires.  
- Mais elles sont dégueulasses !  
- Elles sont compactes, prêtes à consommer et nutritivement bien dosées, que demander de plus ? Rien ne t'empêche de paqueter ta propre salade si ça ne te va pas.  
- Tu sais qu'il y a des fois où je te déteste ?


	15. toutes les possibilités

**Titre : **Toutes les possibilités  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base : **Naruto  
**Personnages/Couples : **Yamanaka Ino/Nara Shikamaru/Akimichi Chôji  
**Genre : **varié  
**Gradation : **de G / K à PG-15 / T-plus  
**Disclaimer : **propriété de Kishimoto Masashi (et Kubo Tite), je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Prompt : **« 10 micro-fics » pour Ishime (septembre '09)  
Note : le 5ème thème (1ère fois) a été développé plus avant dans le recueil de one-shots plus longs "trio gagnant" ( /s/6649531/7/ )  
**Nombre de mots : **280 au total

oOo

1. Angst:  
Ino proteste : « Je ne veux pas qu'on nous sépare ! C'est le début de la fin, si on dissout notre équipe... »  
(20)

2. AU:  
« J'en reviens pas qu'ils nous aient mis dans des équipes différentes !  
- Bon courage pour supporter tes équipiers, vieux, ils ont l'air de boulets...  
- Pas plus que les tiens. »  
(30)

3. Crack:  
« Et si on se marie tous les trois, on fait ça dans quel ordre ? Et qui portera la robe ? »  
(20)

4. Crossover: [Bleach]  
Un gros monstre blanc et un type en kimono noir surgissent sans crier gare – les jeunes ninja, malgré la surprise, réagissent au quart de tour et capturent les deux. Prudent, le type essaie de protester poliment ;  
« Aaah, veuillez m'excuser. Je sabre ce hollow et nous disparaîtrons aussitôt, veuillez ne pas faire attention à nous. »  
(55)

5. 1ère fois:  
– Mais si, je t'assure, c'est pas si compliqué. Regarde, tu te mets là, comme ça, toi, comme ça...  
– On fait l'amour ou on joue à Twister, là ?  
(25)

6. Fluff:  
L'après-midi à ne rien faire ; un paquet de chips pour Chouji, les nuages dans le ciel pour Shikamaru, et Ino entre eux deux.  
(25)

7. Humour:  
« Il y a trois fois plus à aimer avec nous, d'abord. »  
(10)

8. Hurt/Comfort:  
Ils représentent tous des seconds choix, peut-être, et alors... au moins, ils se sont choisis les uns les autres après les premières déceptions et savent à quoi s'attendre, maintenant.  
(30)

9. Smut:  
Dans le feu de l'action ils se coincent entre trop de membres entrelacés pour qu'eux-mêmes soient sûrs de qui est où, de qui fait quoi.  
(25)

10. UST:  
« Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'idée que vous vouloir tous les deux à la fois c'est mal et que je devrais faire un choix... et en attendant, ça fait aucun des deux et je ne le supporte plus ! »  
(40)


	16. régime constructif

**Titre** : Régime  
**Auteur** : ylg  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages** : Ino, Shikamaru  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Disclaimer** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt** : « Je sais pas, mais en tout cas je connais quelqu'un qui a besoin de faire un régime ! » »  
d'après Mélie sur un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (11 au 17 juillet '12)

**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- _Qui_ a besoin de faire un régime ? rugit Ino.

C'est surtout pour l'emphase, qu'elle demande. Elle a parfaitement entendu la suggestion. Mais elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir la comprendre.  
Shikamaru, habitué à ses démonstrations d'humeur, explique sans se laisser démonter :

- Toi. Un régime _constructif_. C'est pas tout de bouffer des vitamines avec tous tes légumes : tu as besoin de plus d'énergie et de plus de protéines pour soutenir tes muscles. Bâtie comme tu es pour l'instant, tu ne tiendras pas un entraînement correct.  
- Parce que toi tu le suis jusqu'au bout, l'entraînement, Monsieur Glandeur Professionnel ?  
- Figure-toi que oui !


	17. au soleil et sous les nuages

**Titre** : passe-temps  
**Auteur** : ylg/malurette  
**Base** : Naruto  
**Personnages/Couple** : Shikamaru, Ino et la petite bande des genin  
**Gradation** : G / K  
**Légalité** : Kishimoto Masashi

**Prompt** : « Je vous avais dit qu'on devait le laisser pioncer ! »  
d'après Laitue sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o8-14 mai '13 chez Drakys)

**Continuité** : début de série ?  
**Nombre de mots** : 100

oOo

- Pioncer au soleil c'est une activité de loser, se moque Kiba.  
Neji renifle  
- Je n'appellerais pas ça une _activité_, personnellement. C'est loin d'être actif.

Shikamaru se contente de grogner. Il pourrait leur expliquer qu'il ne pionce pas il se repose mais sans dormir, et l'intérêt ce n'est pas le soleil même s'il le réchauffe agréablement : ce sont les nuages qui passent. 'Comprendraient pas.

Quand Ino se tartine soigneusement de crème solaire, par précaution, et vient s'allonger gracieusement à côté de lui, tous se taisent.


End file.
